What Could Happen?
by isnani
Summary: Ron gets nervous to a hysterical point with The Possibles' invitation to a dinner at their place.


**What Could Happen?**

Droplets of warm cheese splattered across the table as a hairless mole rat dived into the box of nachos; with his blonde-haired master sitting across him with a deranged look apparent on his face.

"Ron? Is everything alright?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright?" repeated Kim Possible. "You look... distracted."

A look of hesitation instantly dilated across the twenty-one year old man's face. He continued fiddling with the cheese covered nachos on his serving in between his fingers, with his other free hand tapping the tabletop.

"It's just... KP, did your Dad tell you anything about wanting a talk with me?"

"What do you- Oh yeah! I forgot. Mom did tell me to invite you to dinner tonight. And something about Dad wanting to talk to you-"

"Tonight! As in tonight's tonight!" asked Ron panicking, his long ears perking up.

"Yes, Ron. Tonight's tonight, at seven. What's the big?" Kim shrugged.

"What's the big? KP love, you didn't know how serious your Dad sounded when he called me last night about 'the talk'," he exclaimed, using fingers to air quote.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Said he wanted a serious face-to-face man-to-man talk soon about you... us."

A girly giggle emerged from the green-eyed redhead. "Oh, seriously, Ron. You've spoken to my parents like a million times before. And you've had meals with us a lot of times too. What difference will a short chatting session make? What could happen?" she shrugged again before taking a sip from her drink.

"What _will_ happen, KP, is how your father will chuck me into one of his beta rockets and send me off to the black hole!"

The pink rodent, Rufus, sprung up from the pile of food at those last two words. "Black hole! Nuh uh!"

"Ron, you're taking this so out of proportions. Just be yourself and... perhaps, dress a little. It's kinda the formal dinner, last I heard."

"Formal?" he choked out.

xxx

Rufus groaned and grabbed his head as he stared at Ron pacing his room, dizzy by the vigorous and grunting young man.

"Oh, I don't know, Rufus. What should I do?" he asked exasperatedly, not really expecting an answer from his little friend. "What if I mess this whole thing up? Wha-What if he threatens me to break up with Kim? I can't break up with her!"

Rufus gave a shrug on the bed just as someone rapped on the door.

"Ron, it's Mom. The bouquet you ordered just arrived."

Relieved at the perfect timing, Ron opened the door to greet his bespectacled mother. "Perfect! Thanks, Mom," he said, grabbing the bouquet of roses from her hand.

"No problem, honey. And here. Your Dad took one from his wine collection from the closet. It might be good if you present this to them too."

"Uh... sweet!" he grinned uncertainly, grabbing the bottle with his other free hand.

Sensing her son's dilemma, Mrs Stoppable smiled warmly as she cupped the left side of his face with a hand. "Everything will be A-okay, son. Don't you worry too much. Just remember to be polite and _think_ before you answer." She finished it off with a brief kiss on his cheek.

"It's almost twenty minutes to seven, Mom. Need to get ready."

"Okay, honey. We'll see you later."

"Right, Mom. Have a great night out."

"You too, honey."

xxx

"Okay, Rufus. Tie, checked. Hair, checked. Flowers, checked... umm... champagne, yeah, checked. Everything's ready. Now wish me luck, buddy. Come, let's go."

He scooped Rufus up and strode confidently towards his door where he abruptly stopped.

"Nooo..." he groaned. "I can't. I can't do this," grunting back to his bed, his perfectly combed hair springing back up. "What if it tanks? He'll hate me... black hole... RIP... torture..." He continued ranting and mumbling to himself hysterically that all Rufus could do was tried to be sympathetic.

It was not until his clock chimed seven did Ron bolted up right.

"Aaaah! I'm late!"

Instantly grabbing the bouquet and bottle, he ran straight out through the door, not noticing Rufus' loud gasp and screeches for him to stop.

xxx

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm late! Just _perfect_!" he ranted out loud, gasping at every swift step he took. Kim's house was just a few walks away from his house, but it still took a great deal of four whole minutes even when he got there sprinting.

Finally arriving at his destination in front of The Possibles' doorstep, he bent down for a short while to catch his breathe. "Okay... calm... deep heavy breathe."

His calloused finger wavered for a bit before managing to press down the yellow doorbell button. Quickly, he primed his arms with his gifts in front of the wooden entrance as sounds of metal locks clanking could be heard from the other side of the door. Rufus who had finally caught up with him, scurried up to his left shoulder went unnoticed.

It was Kim's mother who answered the door. Placing a quick huge grin on his face, Ron shoved the bouquet towards the woman. "Hey. What's up, Dr.P? This is for you."

"Ronald! They're lovely. Thank you. We've been wai-"

At that same time, Dr. James Possible turned up behind his wife, "Hello Ro-"

Ron kept his wide grin intact as his eyes riveted at Kim's Mom to Kim's Dad a few times; anxious to why they have stopped their talking and were goggling at him appallingly.

"What?" he finally asked.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Possible calmly asked, "Ron, are you feeling alright?"

"Err... yeah. He he! What makes you think I'm not?"

"Because the way I remember it, I always wear my boxers first before my pants."

Confused at what the elder man was on about, he glanced down at himself. And true enough, he had worn his boxers on top of his pants.

"Swell," groaned Rufus over on his shoulder, closing his eyes with both his hands.

* * *

_A/N: This was actually a contest entry I'd participated in for a illustrated story contest. The illustration(fanart) can be seen at my DeviantART at  
__www dot deviantart dot com slash view slash 32830607_


End file.
